


【KK】原来是魅魔啊24

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊24

要说剛最喜欢繁星城的什么，那他一定会回答，是理性与秩序。

理性是智慧的表现形式之一，人们脱离了蒙昧，不再对自然界中没见过的事物大惊小怪，能够利用自己的经验和推测为其增加合理性。

以剛自己为例，租好了房子之后他忘了关大门，脱了碍事的袍子换上一身短衣长裤扎起头发准备干活，甩来甩去的尾巴和尖尖的角就被路过的一个领着孙子的老头看了个正着。

老先生直接就问出了剛是否有魅魔的混血。

剛以为这老头子和别的地方的人一样，问他这话只是为了给自己之后的鄙夷态度找个借口，于是不仅承认了自己的魅魔混血，还故意说出了他另一半血脉是德鲁伊。

然后就听到了老人由衷的赞叹，“真是造物主的奇迹，你父亲一定很爱你母亲。”

“诶？”剛以为自己耳朵坏了。

“精通自然魔法的德鲁伊是不会被魅魔的魅惑之术欺骗的，他们是唯一能够逃脱魅魔谋杀的种族，如果不是因为爱，我想象不出，能有什么理由让一个德鲁伊放弃自己的生命，只为了和一个魅魔拥有后代。”老人耸了耸肩，一副理所当然的样子。

剛说不出话来，也在为自己一叶障目固执己见了那么多年而汗颜。

“您不觉得我是个怪物？”没有半点挑衅的意思，剛问得非常认真。

“我为什么会有这种愚蠢的想法？”老头这时候反倒被激怒了，吹胡子瞪眼，“整座岛上，凡是学者，都不会有这样的想法！你只不过是个特别的混血儿罢了，认为你是怪物，那是蒙昧之人的表现！”

说完，老先生就气哼哼的走了拉着孙子走了，边走还边教育孙子，“记住了，永远不要嘲笑别人，那是愚昧的表现，记住了！”

“来客人了？”光一从屋子里走出来，随口问道。

“扣酱，我好喜欢这个地方！”剛突然蹦到光一跟前，眼睛里仿佛盛着星星。

“唔唔……你喜欢就好……”暗精灵有些莫名其妙，但还是顺着突然兴奋起来的剛的话。

然后剛就这么拽着光一上街晃了一大圈，逢人就打招呼，没有得到一个来自恶意的惊讶眼神后，光一明白了剛到底是什么意思。

不过，要问剛最讨厌繁星城的什么，那他也一定会回答，是理性与秩序。

因为，这个城市里的所有人，都太他妈喜欢排队了！

没有人加塞，没有人插队，没有人为了漫长的等待而抱怨，也不会有工作人员因为长长的队伍加快工作速度，每一个步骤都一丝不苟，每一道工序都严丝合缝，今天没有轮到自己？没关系，繁星城里的所有居民都会宽容大度的理解，并表示明天还会来排队。

因为排队的时候可以思考，可以看书，可以放空一下自己高速运转的大脑，排队的时间，并不浪费。

这座城，永远这样的慢条斯理，井然有序。

剛也不是个急性子的人，可他看着手里的好几张号单，还是有骂娘的冲动。

去“魔兽司”问有关潘的事情，二十天以后排到他。

去“卷宗司”询问古怪的《弥生记》，五十一天以后。

去“咒文司”询问“七日之约”，四个月以后轮到。

让光一去打听哪里对预言最熟悉，答曰咒文司隔壁的智者房间可以解开这世界上大多数困惑，但需要等待超过一年……

妈了个逼的！

本来魅魔想走个捷径，没准问对了人，他就不用钻进书架里翻书翻到崩溃了，等一年，那他妈还不如直接进塔开找呢！

姑且把所有的队都排上了，包括那个“智者房间”，然后剛就不再犹豫，带着光一，一头扎进了这世界上最大的图书馆——繁星塔。

 

繁星塔，不规则的七面巨塔。

据说，这座塔里汇集着世界上所有写出来的文献。

包括书籍，包括卷轴，包括石板，甚至包括碑文和铭刻。

传说每一个塔面都代表一个智慧种族，人类，兽人，精灵，德鲁伊，巨龙，魅魔，以及海洋霸主塞壬。

因为种族之间的数量不同，代表着每一个种族的侧面宽度是不一样的，比如代表人类和兽人的面最宽……

反正吟游诗人和村口讲故事的白胡子老头都说的煞有介事。

但每一个繁星城中的学者都知道，这完完全全是鬼扯。

根本就是因为这塔下面的地基决定了它画风清奇的形状而已，要不这么盖，起地二十米就会妥妥地塌下来。

盖塔是力学和建筑学的完美结合，不是玄学和神话故事的红口白牙。

这座几百米高的塔，除了藏书以外，还有一个重要的功能，就是给从舒俱来岛和沙弗莱岛飞过来的巨龙指引方向，高塔顶端的冷焰火永不熄灭，不论白天黑夜，都会在云层上方发出恒定不变的亮黄色光芒，让巨龙不至于在千篇一律的云海上迷路。

和所有塔的规格一样，底座最大的一层是接待和指引大厅，无数魔晶板安装在一排排的桌子上，供来找书的人使用，这是魔法与炼金术结合的产物，是繁星塔员工引以为傲的检索体系。

入塔之后，办了出入证，光一和剛就直奔没人的魔晶板，输入了第一个关键词——

“七日之约”。

然后就密密麻麻出来了一大堆卷轴书目。

范围合并。

那还有五个主要区域要跑。

哀嚎一声，剛任命地拽着光一，开始了天天泡图书馆的日子。

跟在砗磲郡的时候差不多。

 

“我是真的，真的，真的，太讨厌这里的排队习惯了！”图书馆呆腻了就给自己放一天假，出去采买食材的剛把各种袋子从空间袋里取出来往桌子上一堆，就开始大声抱怨。

“又怎么了？”正在给折叠弓保养的光一懒洋洋地开口，魅魔这句黏糊糊的抱怨的话，在他每次出门后都会被带回来。

“借书要排队，买菜要排队，饭店要排队，问问题要排队，连他妈在树荫底下乘凉，也要排队！最要命的是，居然男一队，女一队！有毛病啊！！！而且啊扣酱，我昨天晚上做梦居然也是在排队！这座城到底是怎么回事！”

魅魔跟一块腌肉似的挂在沙发背上，尾巴动啊动的，整个人就翻了个面，肚皮朝上。

“每天去繁星塔的人这么多，排队不是很正常么。这里物产本来就不丰富，你非要买那些从别的岛上运来的食材，数量稀少，想买的人当然要排队。都说了那家饭店伙计厨师迎宾老板统共就一个人，虽然味道没的说，可我觉得大家去排队多是想要凑热闹。几乎整个无尽海诸岛上的疑难问题都集中在这个繁星城了，问问题不排队我才奇怪。还有乘凉，你说的那棵树是繁星城中唯一的一棵三千界灵木，在树下站十分钟能补充一天的精神力，只不过每一次树下只能站六个人，为了公平当然男一队，女一队。”光一眼皮子都不抬，继续保养折叠弓。

“哦对了，昨天晚上我也梦见排队了。”

光一接下来的话，让剛的眼睛“噌”就亮了，也不管暗精灵之前那些吐槽加揶揄的话了，他又翻了个面滚到光一身边，“你也梦见排队了？在排什么队？”

“甜品，冰淇淋打折我突然想尝尝，结果你冒出来插队，非要排在我前头，我不让你加塞，你就……”

“我就变成潘一口把你给吞了！”剛接过了话茬，然后就看见，光一在一言难尽的神色中点了点头。

“咱俩的梦居然搅合到一起了？”魅魔大感意外，这是距上次他们在孔克珠岛上共享了情绪和某些记忆之后，再一次共享了某些精神上的东西。

“是啊，就是不知道下次一起做梦是什么时候呐，”光一终于放下了手里的折叠弓，咸猪手在剛被沙发背顶起来的屁股上摸来摸去，还捉住对方的尾巴用末端的绒毛搔他的尾巴根，“要是春梦就好了，我还没试过在梦里干你呢。”

“哈啊……流氓你快住手，啊——”剛毛毛虫一样扭动着想要爬起来，光一眼疾手快地按住了他的腰，脚悬空手也使不上劲的剛很快就被暗精灵弄得软成了一滩水，面若桃花媚眼如丝。

见撩拨得差不多了，光一抱起剛就向卧室走去，“我流氓？待会儿让你见识见识更流氓的。”

“等会儿等会儿！我是准备跟你说‘七日之约’的！怎么变成你耍流氓了？！”被扔在床上的时候剛还在抗议。

“我突然想到了一个实验，等做完了再听你讲。”光一边说边脱衣服，还手脚不老实地把剛扒了个精光。

“屁的实验，十来天没做你是精虫上脑了吧！”

“你也知道咱们都十来天没做了啊！为了配合你那个破实验我可是硬生生忍了这么多天的，你也得配合我，听到没有？”

“不——要！我凭什么一定要配合你明明在床上我比较厉害……啊啊啊啊不许挠我痒痒哈哈哈哈哈——”

“赶紧睡吧你，还是睡着了老实。”光一说着就施了个沉睡咒，正中剛的脑门。

“你他妈还真是想在梦里干我啊！”魅魔对这类咒愈的抗性太大，剛一点事都没有，还瞪着眼睛控诉光一，手下也没闲着，回丢了一个沉睡咒作为报答。

“都说了是做实验你怎么那么多废话！”光一死鸭子嘴硬，拒不承认自己居心不良，暗精灵的抗性同样大，咒语打中了他，也是一点事都没有。

两个幼稚鬼，于是开始了互相丢沉睡咒的大战，一时间魔法光芒乱闪，屋子里跟放烟花了似的。

最后的最后，因为短时间迅速消耗魔法能量，他们同时力竭昏睡了过去。

 

剛睁开眼睛，发现自己赤身裸体地被关在一个笼子里，笼子太小，他只能把腿蜷起来地坐在里面。

“我为什么会在这里啊……”嘟囔着站起来，笼子就消失不见了，环视四周，上下左右都像是笼罩着一层轻纱，什么都看不清楚。

“小心！”光一的声音突兀地传来，吓了剛一大跳，下一秒，他就被一个人扑倒，然后开始无尽的坠落。

失重感传来，被一个人八爪鱼一样地缠上所产生的压迫感也一并传来，剛抽出一只手去推光一咬着他侧颈的脑袋，“这就是你说的实验？”

“是啊，欢迎来到我的梦境。”光一坏笑着松开了嘴，带着剛落到了一张巨大的柔软床铺上，周围飘荡着各种各样暧昧的光线。

“你的梦境？这也是我的梦境吧？”剛看着骑在自己身上洋洋得意的光一，心念一动，无数深绿色的藤蔓就凭空挥舞着出现了，想要从背后偷袭暗精灵，把他四肢捆住，让他无法动弹。

藤蔓像蛇一样地在光一身上游走，似乎已经成为了他身体的一部分，一挥手，被藤蔓缠起来的人就变成了剛。

魅魔大惊失色，说话的调子都变了，“怎，怎么回事！我被你骗进你的主场了吗？”

“你看过那么多书，难道不知道，梦境和潜意识有关吗，”光一老神在在，上下打量着双手被固定在头顶的剛，肆无忌惮的目光让本来就没穿衣服的魅魔浑身都散发起粉红色，“看来你是真的心甘情愿被我上啊。”

“你……你闭嘴！”在光一目不转睛的注视下，剛脸颊都烧了起来，对方同样什么都没穿，也不知道是梦境带来的错觉还是怎么着，他觉得光一更高大，肌肉线条更分明有力，也更让他心动。

完了，好想要……

藤蔓将他的肩膀固定在床铺上，却抬高了他的臀部，让他的下半身从屁股开始悬空，双腿大张露出后面浅褐色已经开始微微收缩的穴口，所有的重量都依托在那些藤蔓上，无处着力的感觉更是让剛心痒难耐，深呼吸几口气，那股燥热，燃烧的邪火却越窜越高，不仅如此，身体还起了奇怪的变化。

胸好痒，好涨。

“光一，光一，你碰碰我，碰碰我……”剛开始轻声哀求，扭动着上半身向光一那边凑。

一只手很快就抚上了剛越来越难受的胸部。

手指在乳头周围轻轻打转，更痒了。不仅如此，瘙痒还从胸口开始扩散，扩散到了他身体上的每一个敏感部位，最后集中在了后穴，他隐约感觉到，有什么又黏又滑的东西从后面淌了出来……

一只手变成了两只手，光一绕到剛后面，双手大力揉搓着他的胸，下半身戳到剛的穴口附近，就是不进去。

“光一，呜呜呜你欺负人……”剛扭动的幅度越发大了，使不出魔法，使不上劲，难受得恨不能让对方拿那根东西把自己捅穿，难受着难受着就委屈了起来，哭了。

“剛还没准备好呢，再等等，小宝贝别急，马上就让你爽……”光一带着蛊惑的声音哄着，俯下身子将剛脸上的泪痕都吻干净，还狠狠地在他嘴里搜刮了一番，直吻得剛双眼失神，张着嘴喘息良久。

“准备，准备什么？”回过神来，剛就疑惑起光一的话了。

“准备给我生宝宝。”说着，暗精灵的手就离开了剛的胸部，他惊愕地看着，自己的胸部变得跟女人一样的鼓鼓胀胀，粉红色的乳首挺立着，颤巍巍地似乎还有些湿润。

像是为了证实剛的猜测一样，光一含住了剛一侧的乳头，用力一吸，一股奇妙的感觉从胸口直击大脑，剛大叫一声，嗓音又黏又媚。

“真甜。”咽下嘴里的乳汁，光一抬起头说了一句，又含住了另外一侧，吸了一大口，喂给了剛。

“你尝尝，甜不甜？”在光一暧昧的目光下，剛鬼使神差地点了点头，实际上他根本什么味道都没尝出来……

被光一吸过一口的乳头就像是被拔掉了塞子的木桶，奶白色的乳汁就再也没有停过，一直在一点一点地往外渗，而光一在剛的连连哀求里，终于将自己胯下狰狞的巨物，对准了已经被体液浸润的又松又软的后穴，插了进去。

手掌再一次揉上胸口，轻轻一挤，乳汁就喷溅而出，整个空间里都开始充斥着淡淡的奶香，混合着交姌散发出的气味，说不出的淫靡，又像是最好的催情剂，让剛和光一都沉溺其中，难以自拔。

光一不知疲倦地动着，剛在藤蔓的牵引下主动迎合着，放声叫着，他已经被操射了，精液顺着柱身和囊袋流下去，沾在交合处，让“啪啪啪”的声音更加黏腻。

剛的双臂已经被放开了，光一的手现在掐着他的大腿，他将手抚上自己的胸口，去揉搓着又涨大了一圈的乳房。

在低吼声中，光一终于射了出来，他喘着粗气看着还在高潮的余韵中没有脱出来的剛，看着在他手掌按压下不断往外喷着乳汁的胸口，看着他的肚子，在自己的注视下一点一点地大起来……

等到剛回过神来，他的肚子已经变得老大老大，藤蔓已经将他放了下来，他却第一次体验到了浑身酸软的感觉，再加上大腹便便行动不便，他侧着身子微微蜷起，长发簇拥下的脸越发的莹白娇小。

光一从后面抱住了剛，大手轻轻在剛的肚子上摩挲，“就这样吧，把他们生出来……”

他们？

“到底有几个？”剛悚然睁大了眼睛。

“五个……”

光一呢喃着咬上了剛的后颈，牙齿在皮肤上游走，放在他肚子上的那只手探向他的下半身，另一只手绕道前面，掐上了一侧的乳头，腰一挺，再次整根没入。

“哈啊嗯——你个变态……”剛的声音都变得更细更高亢了，话一出口就把他自己吓了一跳。

我怎么变得像女人似的了？

心里咯噔一下，他猛地睁开了眼睛。

 

呼吸困难，动弹不得。

借着窗外朦胧的月色，剛看见，那个在梦里可劲儿折腾他的罪魁祸首，正像个章鱼一样地趴在他身上，手脚缠得死紧，也不知道他是怎么做到在这么别扭的姿势下睡得如此香的。

试着动了下身子，酸软的感觉就第一时间传了过来，跟梦里一模一样。

我操，我不会真的怀孕了吧？

惊恐的念头一过，剛就被自己逗笑了，想什么呢，你的生理结构你自己不是最清楚么，并没有孕育生命的那个器官呀。

不过，屁股里黏黏的，两个人贴在一起的小腹间也黏黏的，褶皱的床单，浑身的臭汗，无一不显示出，他们刚才在睡梦中经历了一场怎样激烈的性事。

“混蛋，起来洗澡了！”剛在光一耳边大叫一声，把他吓得一个哆嗦，醒了。

“你还没给我生宝宝嘶哎哟——！”光一闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊，话还没说完就被剛在脖子上狠狠咬了一口，还是犬齿尖尖的版本。

这回彻底清醒了。

“你他妈还说呢你个变态！亏你想的出来！鸡下蛋才一天一个！你居然让我一次生五个！脑子坏掉了吗！！”

剛彻底炸毛了，手忙脚乱地从光一身子底下爬出来，一脚将“嘿嘿”直乐的暗精灵踹下了床。

“你不也挺爽的嘛……”欠揍的声音从地板上传来。

“滚！！！”

 

繁星城的另一端，相叶雅纪正伏在桌案前，不知疲倦地抄写着魔法卷轴，想以此来填满自己胡思乱想的时间。

他一个月前找到了这份工作，没想到赚的比在骑士团当小队长还多，只不过每天需要消耗的精神力和魔法更多一些，不过他不在乎，只要能多赚钱，就行。

抄写的间隙，活动一下僵直的脖子，抬头看向窗外，那皎洁朦胧的双月。

珍珠岛上，被留下的二宫和也同样在拼命地接冒险者公会的任务，他刚刚在谢克利利大沼泽击杀了一只亚龙，差点被那畜生咬掉一条胳膊，靠在树干上稍作休整，喝着魔药望着双月，想念着那个此刻不知在何方的大法师。

不老泉村的扶桑榕树顶端，一身轻薄睡裙的梅耶正靠在瑟兰迪尔怀中，人手一杯精灵酒，边赏月边享受着二人世界。

舒俱来岛上，悬崖边的大洋房前，刚刚开完烧烤宴会的两男两女或坐或躺地围在院子里的篝火旁，一边吃着各种各样的烤水果一边闲聊，丽丝安娜讲自己旅途中的见闻，樱井翔和松本润则说着他们生活在人类社会中的往事，银杏负责打岔，将话题引向奇怪的地方。

黑曜岛北端的深海中，终于处理完一天族务的大野智，游去了海妖多多修养的深洞，找他的养父放松心情，化作人形的多多看见大野智，也很高兴。

天空中，照耀着各个地方的双月，光芒微不可查地一闪，又迅速恢复了正常。

可在此之后，不论是相叶、二宫、梅耶、瑟兰迪尔、樱井、松本、丽丝安娜、银杏、大野还是正在泡澡兼胡闹的光一跟剛，所有人的心里，都冒出了同一个念头——

怎么突然觉得冷了一下？

就连在自己家睡得正熟的堂本光生，都在梦里缩了缩身子。

北方的冰封海，常年上冻的海面，又悄悄增大了一圈。

 

——TBC


End file.
